Paul Han
worlds yo-yo contest 2006 1A 2nd - Paul Han Known for his extremely fast, dynamic and consistent style, Paul Han has demonstrated, toured, and competed extensively. Ever since the advent of the freestyle division in the late 1990's, Paul has won or placed in a huge number of contests.He is also famous for his gigantic spectacles. In the late 90s he toured extensively with Team High Performance (THP) of Hawaii, known for their trademark teal shirts, choreographed performances, and extreme use of Eurobeat and 80s hits. In 2004, he also toured with the YoYoFactory F.A.S.T. Challenge tours in southern California. Paul's early sponsorship history began with Yomega in the late 90's. Paul later joined the YoYoFactory Contest Team from 2004 to 2006. In 2006, Paul left Team YoYoFactory to join Team Anti-Yo at the World Yo-Yo Contest. In 2009, Paul left Team Anti-Yo and once again joined Team YoYoFactory. While his older competition style was mostly characterized by flashy, Eurobeat-accompanied performances, he has since adopted a sharper, edgier style accompanied by rock or hip hop. Though extremely proficient in both 1A and 2A, Han has mostly foregone 2A in order to focus on 1A exclusively. Image:97paulhan.jpg|Paul Han 1997 Image:Paulhanturf.jpg Image:PaulHan red.jpg|Paul Han at the New York State and International Yo-yo Open, August 11th, 2007. Photo by Rafael Matsunaga. Image:Bac0953.JPG|Bay Area Classic, 2007 Achievements 1997 *U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 4th Place *Hawaii State Yo-Yo Contest - 2nd Place 1998 *U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 2nd Place *Bay Area Classic - 2A Division - 1st Place 1999 *World Yo-yo Contest - 2A Division - 4th Place *U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 2nd Place 2000 *Bay Area Classic - 2A Division - 1st Place 2002 *U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 4th Place 2003 *California State Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 2nd Place *California State Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 2nd Place 2004 *Bay Area Classic - 1A Division - 2nd Place *Bay Area Classic - 2A Division - 1st Place *Yomega World Yo-Yo Contest (Y3A) - 1A Division - 4th Place *U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 2nd Place *US National Yo-Yo Contest - F.A.S.T. Challenge - 1st Place 2005 *Bay Area Classic - 1A Division - 4th Place *California State Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 2nd Place *U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 9th Place 2006 * Bay Area Classic - 1A Division - 1st Place * World Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 2nd Place * U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place 2007 * Bay Arena Classic - 1A Division - 5th Place * World Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 3rd Place * NY States Yo-Yo Contest/International Yo-Yo Open - 1A Division - 1st Place * U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 3rd Place 2008 * Bay Area Classic - 2A Division - 1st Place * U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 6th Place 2009 *Bay Area Classic - 1A Division - 3rd place *U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 9th Place *DXL Battle - No information yet 2010 * California State Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 2nd Place * Bay Area Classic - 1A Division - 5th Place * Bay Area Classic - 1A Division - 2th Place Category:People